


Until proven innocent

by thegirl20



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles set during 'Guilt' (episode 3.18).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until proven innocent

It should never have happened. She rubs her thumb gently over the bruised area on Alex’s forehead before leaning in to place a soft kiss there. Alex should be protected from the violence and the danger. She brushes off Olivia’s concern as needless, sliding her arms around her waist. The tension in her body as she holds her tells Olivia that Alex is not quite as unaffected as she seems. Olivia tightens their embrace, vowing silently to keep Alex safe. Alex pulls back and rests her forehead against Olivia’s. Her words are warm on Olivia’s lips.  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
*  
Alex is awake when the phone rings and answers immediately. Late night phonecalls always fill her with dread, especially when she is lying in a cold, empty bed. She feels ill as she listens to the news.  
  
She isn't required to be at the hospital but she goes anyway. Her detectives’ faces tell her all she needs to know, it’s not good. When Sam Cavanaugh’s mother goes to attack her, she almost wants it to happen. But Olivia is there, strong arms around her, pulling her away. Alex hates herself for being scared, for needing Olivia’s protection. For wanting it.  
  
*  
She keeps her arm firmly around Alex until they are out of the hospital. When they reach the crisp, night air Alex pulls out of her grip. Olivia watches her struggle with her emotions, trying desperately to be strong. She turns away from Olivia, hiding the tears that come despite her best efforts.  
  
Olivia moves behind her, unsure of what to do. Alex’s voice is ragged when she speaks.  
  
“Why?”  
  
A small word with a world of significance. Olivia wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, feels her lean back. She rests her chin on Alex’s shoulder.  
  
“I don’t know, baby.”  
  
*  
She slumps back against the door frame, all of her energy gone. She hears footsteps approach and her heart sinks. Olivia stands close to her, invading her senses with her presence. She almost loses her resolve.   
  
“Any restrictions on the search warrant?”  
  
She can’t meet those trusting eyes as she responds.  
  
“Nope, whatever you can find.”  
  
They move past her without further question. She had thought she couldn’t possibly feel worse about the situation. She does. She’s prepared to take the fall, she hopes that Olivia will be there to catch her. Right now she’s not so sure of that.  
  
*  
She follows the Captain into his office, confused by his mood. As the situation becomes clearer, she’s not sure what she feels.   
  
Alex lied to her. To them. There is an immediate sense of hurt and betrayal, followed quickly by a need to defend Alex against Cragen’s accusations. Alex misled them to keep them out of it.  
  
She understands Alex’s actions. She’s been the one to bend the rules often enough. Cragen’s desire for them to cover their own asses and hang Alex out to dry irritates her. They take care of their own, and Alex is one of them.  
  
*  
  
She sits on Olivia’s couch in the dark, a glass of vodka cradled in her hands. After receiving her suspension she had switched off her cellphone and walked around, unsure where to go. Eventually she decided to come to the place she felt happiest. She had put on Olivia’s sweatshirt and curled up on the couch to wait.  
  
A key turns and the door opens. She hears Olivia’s sigh of relief. She doesn’t’ move as Olivia comes to kneel before her.  
  
“I called you, I was worried.”  
  
Alex reaches out to stroke her cheek.   
  
“I know. I’m sorry. About everything.”  
  
*  
  
Olivia shakes her head. She takes the glass from Alex’s hand and climbs onto the couch, gathering Alex into her arms. Alex balls her fist in Olivia’s shirt, her nose in Olivia’s neck.  
  
“I take it you heard about my unplanned vacation time?”  
  
“I heard.”  
  
“I’m gonna go out of my mind.”  
  
“I got some days to take, I’ll speak to Cragen.”  
  
Alex feels her throat tighten and presses her face further into Olivia’s shoulder. Olivia’s arms tighten around her and she quells the sob in her chest before she speaks.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
